The things that change
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: The Doctor gets saved after falling into icy water, and the one who saves him is the Master, but the Master is different Please Review
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor awoke realizing he was laying on the ground , he was soaked. The Doctor remembered that he had fallen into icy cold water, And then he had passed out. He knew somebody must have saved him.

"Doctor," a voice said. The voice belonged to that of The Master. But The Doctor realized the Master was different now, he had dark brown hair that was slightly curly and he had blue eyes. The Master held out his hand to help the Doctor up, he smirked at him.

"Master?" The Doctor blinked, he seemed unsure whether to believe that it was really him. He hadn't seen the Master in a long time and thought that the other time lord was dead. He found anger welling up, he wanted to hit the Master for letting him think he was dead. Though he felt weak and dizzy.

The Doctor was shivering badly. He noticed the Master had picked him up. The Master looked at him and nodded a bit.  
"Should know its not wise to go swimming in icy water" The Master replied. He carries the Doctor back to the TARDIS and gets him warmed up, he gets him some dry clothes.  
"Get changed I won't watch."  
The Doctor nodded weakly and waits for the Master to turn away before he puts some dry clothes on, he was still shivering and he watched the Master put more blankets around him. He seemed to welcome the warmth of the blankets.

"Why are you helping me? Thought you…," The Doctor was shivering a bit more, he felt dizzy and wondered how long he had been in the icy water.

"I have changed." The Master said.

When the Doctor awoke the next day his head was pounding, he sneezed loudly and curled up in his blankets.  
He really didn't feel well, he was shaking and felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see the Master with some tea.

"Ugh." The Doctor groaned and blinked.

"I thought you might not be feeling well." The Master exclaimed. He passed the Doctor some tea, The Doctor takes the tea and drinks it, his throat was rather sore, he sneezed and grabbed his tissues.

"I feel awful," The Doctor coughed a bit and lay back. He was shaking a bit. He drinks his tea and fell back into the pillows.  
He could feel the Master push back his hair as the other time lord checked for a fever. The Doctor knew his forehead would be blazing. He was feeling rather exhausted and he wanted to go back to sleep, he felt the Master tucked the blankets around him. He couldn't believe he had ended up with a damn cold.

The Doctor just slept, he was dreaming of the past, he stayed asleep and just barely flinched.

**Author Note; Took me ages to find a way to start this lol. Anyways Master x Eleven for a change, The Master is regenerated XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor was sleeping, he had the covers pulled over his head, his brown hair seemed messed up as he slept, he wasn't feeling to well when he woke up. He knew getting cold and wet was not a good thing to have happen. He was glad the Master had found him and was looking after him. He sneezed badly and grabbed his tissues. He was sure that he would have a rather high fever and he whimpered and buried under the covers, he could feel a hand on his back gently rubbing it to comfort him, he knew it was the Master, he found it strange to see the Master act so differently, he knew regeneration could do that, But with the Master it never changed his evilness, he wondered what had done that.

Though he felt too sick to think of those things. He coughed and looked around seeing the Master. Sitting up slowly he wanted to yell at the Master and demand answers, but he was very dizzy. He was holding his head. Stupid cold.

"Doctor," The Master said, he walked over to him, "I know your mad but all of this can wait." He told him firmly.

The Doctor coughed and attempted to get up , but was pushed back by the Master " I only have a cold," he complained "I need to move around and I was just going to get tea and jammy dodgers." He didn't see why he had to stay in bed for a cold. Amy and Rory tried to make him last time. His hearts ached with emotional pain as he thought about the Ponds. "Clara said she brought more." He knew right now Clara was at her parents place. He waited to see what the Master would say, he was already getting bored.

"Stay in bed, I'll get you tea." The Master told him.

"And the Jammy dodgers, Can't have tea without them," The Doctor sniffed a bit. He grabbed more tissue.

"I won't forget ," The Master assured him. He was looking a bit worn out. The Doctor wondered if the Master still didn't sleep very much.

The Doctor knew he couldn't stop the Master while he was ill, he curled up in his blankets and waited for the Master to return with tea, He was smiling when the Master did return, he though still wondered about the drums and if the Master as struggling with that still.

"Thanks," he takes the tea and Jammy dodgers, He pouted "Aww only two?" He sometimes could eat the whole packet. He was sipping his tea, his hair still looked a mess.

The Master was looking around the Doctors room and picked up his Stetson "What do you eat a whole packet?" The Master looked shocked "Don't think you need that many and your sick." He though was grinning slightly. "You wear a Stetson?" he raised and eyebrow.

"Yes. Stetson's are cool." He grinned " Well and Fezzes and bowties." He added. He put his tea on his side table. He was grinning rather happily as well. He noticed the Master now was wearing about it. "Hey it mine," He pouted, he remembered when Craig had given him that, it was when the Doctor thought he was going to have to accept his death, he was lucky that he had found a way around that. The Master smirked and was grinning and moved a way as the Doctor tried to grab the hat.

The Master chuckled , well until the Doctor fell out of his bed and groaned. "Oi not fair." He realized he did feel a little weak as well. The Master helped the Doctor back to bed and put the Stetson back where he found it.  
"You have a rather weird sense of fashion now Doctor," The Master was looking rather amused. He watched as The Doctor pouted more. He knew many of his friends thought he had a weird sense of fashion but they still loved him for it.

The Doctor coughed a bit and was feeling dizzy so he laid down. He hated having a cold. He just wanted to sleep. He though coughed more and grabbed his tea again sitting up when the dizziness had passed a bit and he drinks more.

**Author Note; Since had no reviews until recently I was put off writing this and conflicted . But also not used to writing as Regenerated Master, even if I making up. But managed to write another chapter, But reviews make me want to carry on so Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor was miserable from his cold, but he was hungry and was looking through his kitchen for fish fingers and custard, He almost leaped out of his skin when he noticed the Master was there.

"I would have got you food if you were hungry." The Master was looking at him. His blue eyes were focused on the Doctor.

"You don't know what I like now." The Doctor protested, He gets out the custard and cooks the fish fingers. He saw the Master was watching him, he wondered why the Master was so worried about him, it was different seeing the Master care so much. The Doctor goes and sits down when his food is ready, he dips a fish finger in some custard and sticks it in his mouth. Eating his favourite food did seem to make him feel a little bit better, he was shivering a little and rubbed his head.

"Fish fingers and custard.?" The Master looked at him. It was an odd combination, but the Doctor seemed to like it, The other time lord looked merely puzzled by the Doctor's taste in food now. He was watching him with interest though.

"Yeah I like it," The Doctor said grinning happily before eating another fish finger. He knew the Master would think he was odd, but he couldn't help but enjoy the combination. When he was done he grabbed a tissue and sneezed.

"You should go back to bed." The Master told him.

"I'm fine, I want to do things," The Doctor replied, He was feeling awful. But laying around wasn't all that fun, he sniffed and looked at the Master with a small smile "Since when did you worry so much about me hah?" He looked tired and ill, the cold was taking the energy out of him, but he was still determined to carry on.

He really wanted to know what had happened to the Master. He knew he would get his answers eventually. Sneezing the Doctor got more tissue and headed to the console room, he felt slightly dizzy. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Why should he go to bed when he could do so many things that were more fun then resting. He though ended up falling asleep at the console before he could get anywhere with his plans.

When he awoke he realized he was in his bed buried in blankets. He closed his eyes, He knew once he was in bed it was hard to want to wake up properly. Which was one the reasons he hadn't wanted to go back to bed in the first place. He was looking around the room, he supposed he could just lay there longer, He wanted to talk with the Master though. He did have a nasty headache right now as well.

Having a headache wasn't useful for him, it made it harder for him to think. Which wasn't good when he liked to think clearly. But his head was pounding badly, He wondered how the Master had even coped with headaches when he had those drums all the time. He winced and looked at the Master, he knew it would be noticeable that he even had headache, His eyes were focused on his former friend.

"So what was that about not wanting to go to bed.?" The Master smirked.

The Doctor blushed "I didn't want to." He seemed embarrassed when he realized the Master had carried him to bed. "I just got relaxed at the console."

The other time lord was looking at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "Uh huh." He clearly didn't believe that story. He walked over to the bed and tucked the blankets around him. "You are tired Theta." He said softly using the Doctors name from when he was a child. He pushed back the Doctor's hair to check his temperature. "Mm hasn't gotten higher at least."

"I hate having a cold Koschei." The Doctor mumbled "I hate staying in bed, I want to be better."

He closed his eyes. He knew he had always complained when he was sick as a child, and The Master had been his friend then and always by his side. The Doctor was surprised when the Master didn't snap when he called him Koschei. He was coughing and feeling quite miserable. He knew cold was nowhere near as bad as a flu. Anything was better than throwing up.

"I know you do. But its better than throwing up, You would be complaining a whole lot more," The Master was looking at him.  
The Doctor nodded a bit and was looking at him "I'm still bored, " he stated simply. He was getting tired of just laying in bed reading.

"I need you better, so we can talk about a few things." The Master replied.

**Author Note; Trying to think of interesting ideas on where to take this o.o**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor was at least feeling better a few days later, despite wanting to do things, his cold had left him quite tired, he wondered what the Master wanted to talk to him about. Though he knew he would probably get his answer now that he was feeling better.

He saw the Master was asleep , He nudged him "Oi wake up!" He was waiting for the Master to wake, he knew the man never slept that well, But even when they were kids he hadn't let him sleep in when he wanted something, He was waiting for the other time lord to wake up. The Master groaned and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

" Couldn't you wait," The Master muttered, He yawned and slowly sat up. He though soon got out of bed, "I suppose you want to know a few things and I have an important reason as to why I am here."

The Doctor sits on the bed when the Master motions him to sit by him "Ok first off, How are you here… I thought I wouldn't see you after what happened." He really had no idea what could have happened. He was curious mainly, it was good to see the Master again though.  
"Ah I got out, before It was too late, I guess, " The Master didn't want to go too much into that, it wasn't the important thing. "But the effort took it out of me and I was drained and injured to the point of regeneration,"

"So what is the reason you are here, I can see the serious look in your eyes." The Doctor knew that it must be important, he wondered what it was, He hoped that it wasn't too bad.

"Ah…," The Master then had a sad look in his eyes "You are dead…, Well not right now but in the future, I was sent to save you, I suppose that is what made this regeneration nicer, I did realize I care."

"Oh please don't tell me I died from drowning, That would have been embarrassing." The Doctor was looking at the Master, he was shocked by this news, He didn't think he would end up dead and have somebody have to go back in time to stop certain events. He seriously hoped it wasn't that drowning incident that would have been what killed him.

"No it wasn't that, " The Master was looking at him. "That would be rather pathetic if it was the case," He chuckled a bit, but then looked serious. " No its something else, A Choice that has you killed."

The Doctor was looking at the Master, he wondered if the Master was going to tell him what it was, or if that would ruin things. "What is it?" He wanted to know, but then he didn't want to know, he straightened his bow-tie and put on his Stetson. He seemed in a good mood despite it all, he was mostly optimistic. It was just him really.

"Ah…. I can't tell you, Because I can only save you at a certain point during what happens and if I Tell you, You might not go to try make that mistake." The Master explained.  
The Doctor nodded, he understood how things worked , he was wondering what it was, he usually tried to avoid mistakes, Though not always, He was glad he hadn't died from drowning, as he thought that really would have been rather pathetic.  
He blushed when he realized the Master wanted to get changed and was taking off his shirt, he couldn't help but feel awkward. "I'll wait outside."

"Oh come on Doctor, we are both guys, why are you blushing." The Master was teasing him. He smirked, clearly amused by the Doctor's reaction.

"Uhhh….," The Doctor didn't answer, He just dashed out of the room before the Master got fully undressed. He knew he was just really easily awkward in this regeneration. He knew the Master didn't care, while he waited, he pondered what he could have done in the future that gets him killed. He wondered how far away that was. He knew it wasn't a good idea to get stressed over it and he was sure the Master would prevent the worst.

**Author note; Yay I have idea, I can't tell you the full idea yet because where is the fun in that :D?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor awoke one morning, feeling as miserable as the day Amy and Rory died. He wanted to be able to bring them back. He wasn't sure about risking that ever. He sighed and leaned on the console, He felt so alone sometimes that he wished things could be different. He just sighed leaning in the console. He tried to push aside his dreams and ate a jammy dodger, He was thinking of how he was going to spend his day.  
"Doctor?" came the voice of the Master. The Doctor looked around to see him standing there, he had a distant look in his eyes. He just flicked the controls of the TARDIS, there was a look in his eyes that said he was going to do something.  
He didn't even answer the Master, he just carried on, it seemed today was the day that he was going to make that bad choice. When the TARDIS landed the Doctor, threw open the doors and walked out.

He felt bad for ignoring the Master but other things were on his mind, Though he wasn't entirely focused.  
He knew he wasn't even supposed to be on this planet or in this time. He was sure it was the day the Master had talked about, But he didn't seem to think to stop. He just was going to go ahead with it.

As soon as the two time lords had carried on awhile, the Doctor spotted some creatures coming for them, He had planned to save some human from dying, he knew this was an event that he wasn't meant to mess with, but he wasn't even going to get there before he was attacked.

"Doctor…, Master," The creatures hissed, "You are not welcome here," They seemed to be dragon like people. "Time Lords only cause trouble."

"I'm sorry, I came here by accident, we'll we did. The ship got confused." The Doctor wasn't sure if they would buy that excuse, he could see that that it wasn't going to work. He was watching the creatures movements and saw that they had laser like guns. He knew he was in trouble.

"We don't believe you!" The leader hissed.

The Master had moved to quickly before he saw what had happened. There was just some blast from a laser weapon and the Master knocked the Doctor out of the way. The Doctor didn't realize that the Master had been hit at first, He was too dazed. He though soon noticed The Master had dropped to his knees and was seeming in pain.

"Master," The Doctor seemed to have snapped out of his daze and he went to the Master's side and went to see how badly the Master had been injured, He knew that the Master was hurt badly, He just hopped not badly enough to kill him, Even if it was that bad he hoped the Master could still regenerate.

"Come on Master, don't you die on me… Not again." The Doctor was looking at him. He could see the Master was gasping with pain. He knew the creatures were still angry. The Master has saved him, but at the risk of his own life.

"As long as you are alive that's all that matters, Universe needs you not me." The Master whispered, His eyes closed and his hearts stopped.

The Doctor found himself crying and holding him close. He really hadn't wanted to loose the Master again.****

Author note; Not gonna tell you if hes really died or not muahaha, You have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor had been quiet for months, he just had given up, he tried to forget about the Master, so he could move on with his life. But he couldn't. His hearts ached as he thought of the Master. He leaned on the console lost in thought. He couldn't believe that the Master was gone. He let the tears fall down his face, He was shaking a bit as he cried. He didn't want to be alone. But he knew that he was always doomed to be alone.

"Why…," The Doctor whispered slowly. He had began to blame himself and feel guilty that he had even be so rude, He was looking around. He still refused to move anywhere or go travelling. He was alone and couldn't even sleep much anymore. He was about to go to bed at try to get some sleep but he heard something outside. He sighed.

"I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. Look for help elsewhere." He mumbled as he went and opened the door, he didn't realize who was standing there at first. He though gasped looking again, standing there was the Master.

"Oh , that's not what I came for," The Master said, He ran a hand threw his hair. He was looking tired and in pain.

The Doctor walked forward and slapped him. He didn't normally do such things often. But he was so upset and angry the Master had made him think he was dead again. The Doctor then hugged him and sobbed a bit.  
"I Thought you were dead, how could you do this to me!" He was shaking as he sobbed a bit more. He didn't want to be alone. He felt the Master tighten his arms around him and try to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really dead, just took longer to regenerate," The Master was pale and holding onto him, his golden blonde hair fell in the way of his face. "Ugh my head," He whispered. He couldn't seem to stay focused.

"Is it the drums…?" The Doctor asked.

"No…. they were less intense in Regeneration before and now gone." The Master said. He shivered a bit "Think regeneration sickness. Something did go wrong with it." He suddenly collapsed and fainted and the Doctor caught him.

The Doctor went and lay the Master down on one of the beds in the TARDIS. He hoped with rest the Master would be feeling better. He knew tea sometimes helped. He checked to see if the Master was ok other than that. He didn't want anything else to be wrong.

The Doctor was waiting for the Master to wake, He sat eating a jammy dodger. He would make the tea later when the Master was awake.****

Author Note; And yeah the Master alive


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Doctor was curled up asleep, He wasn't really in need of sleep, He had just gotten relaxed and bored. He was waiting for the Master to wake up, He really just wanted to head off somewhere. He though knew it would be better to wait for the Master to wake up. Falling asleep had seemed to be the only option right now. When he woke he noticed the Master was now awake. He stretched and yawned wondering how long he had been napping. "Hello sleepy head." The Master was grinning and looking at him. The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed. "Umm I was relaxed." The Doctor was trying to defend himself. He didn't really know what to say to the other time lord right now. The Master was just chuckling he seemed rather amused. He was still not at full strength, but he gets up and looked at the Doctor. "So where to?" he asked. "MMm I am not sure yet." The Doctor replied "Been worried about you, Your not quite well enough anyway." He walked over to him. He didn't want the Master overdoing it. He knew that it would be bad if the Master was to randomly collapse when they were travelling. "I'm fine." The Master insisted. He seemed dizzy and he leaned on the wall a bit. He was breathing heavily. "Ok …. Maybe not." He corrected himself. He goes and sits down. The Doctor smiled a bit and looked at him. "Take it easy ok," The Doctor didn't want to push the Master to walk around when he was just getting his strength back. He goes and gets some tea and some food for the Master. He knows food will help the Master get his strength back. The Doctor can't help It but want to care for The Master no matter what he had done. The Master was looking at him, he takes the tea and sipped it, he was smiling at the Doctor "Alright… we still have all the time in the world to go travelling I suppose." "Yup," the Doctor was smiling and he looked around. It felt good just to have the company. "Geronimo," He seemed happily. Author Note; This is the end. I didn't want to make it much longer. I only ever write shortish ones and since back at uni , shorter ones get completed more so. 


End file.
